


No such thing as 'too much'

by Nami



Series: FFXV Twinks&Daddies Weekend 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Stuck in the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Letting the prince of Lucis be a common whore for a night was positively thrilling.





	No such thing as 'too much'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @ffxvtwinksanddaddies day #3, prompt “overstimulation”. No points for guessing how much I enjoyed writing this. Drautos’ POV, short&filthy.
> 
> Beated by catlady1986 @ tumblr ♥♥♥

There were little pleasures in Titus’ life. His job was dangerous, he practically didn’t have a personal life, the cleaning lady visited his apartment more often than he, and on top of that every single move made by one of his ‘glaives had to be documented with at least three different forms.

Yet, not every aspect of his life in the Citadel was bad.

When Titus opened the door to the little room at the back of the bar, he was welcomed by a very satisfying view of his boy, the one and only prince of Lucis, getting his mind fucked out.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, closing the door behind himself.

Noctis looked at Titus with eyes clouded with lust and he whined softly behind the gag in his mouth, his chin and neck covered in saliva. His chest was laying flatly on the wide, cushioned bench and he was holding onto the bench weakly, while on the other side of the wall another man was fucking into him.

Titus had to adjust himself in the pants when he saw how Noctis’ eyes rolled up when the person behind the wall picked up the tempo, taking Noctis so hard the whole bench was moving. Noctis’ head falls on the cushion, his eyes screwed close in pleasure, his back arching tiredly.

He walked closer, enjoying the sight of his boy getting debauched. Noctis was always pretty in throes of passion but he was even more mesmerizing now, almost unable to move from being fucked too many times, whimpering weakly, but still spreading his legs for more.

And he _was_ spreading his legs for more even if he was close to fainting from exhaustion. Titus kneeled in front of Noctis and petted his boy’s hair. He had spent the last two hours in a room next to this one, observing through a one-way glass how his boy had been taken. He had even joined the queue after some time of watching, when his cock was so hard he couldn’t bear it, feeling a perverse enjoyment with waiting to fuck someone who was actually _his_. Noctis had been all stretched and pliant in Titus’s hands, bucking his hips against Titus’ thrusts and moaning loudly as if he hadn’t been wearing a gag. Titus had come quickly then, spending himself deep inside – Noctis had been so full already then that when Titus had moved back, semen had started leaking from the boy’s ass. He had stepped aside, letting another man take his place, and he could see how Noctis willingly spread his legs, how he had wiggled his ass invitingly.

Titus pushed aside wet from sweat strands of black hair and Noctis pressed his face against Titus’ hand, more saliva appearing around the gag. Titus moves his hands to the back of Noctis’ head to unzip the lock of the gag, enjoying how Noctis was shivering from pleasure. Whoever was fucking him had to be close because Noctis was whimpering constantly now, his gaze completely unfocused.

“Hush, it’s okay, Daddy is here...” Titus murmured, taking off the gag from Noctis’ mouth and throwing it aside.

Noctis moved his jaw a few times and then blinked at him. His lips spread in smile of a person completely fucked stupid; he was barely able to focus on Titus.

“D-daddy,” he panted, reaching for Titus weakly. “Daddy, please...”

“What is it, my boy?” It was so hard to play the role of being completely unaffected in the face of Noctis getting fucked seven ways to Sunday. “Tell your Daddy.”

This bar had been Noctis’ idea. For some time he had been hinting that he would want to experience something like this: to be fucked out of his mind, reduced to being a hole for strangers to fill, to come so many times that every thrust of a cock inside his overstimulated body would feel like torture. Finally Titus had given in to his wish, curious just as much as Noctis.

That, and letting the prince of Lucis be a common whore for a night was positively thrilling.

“E-enough, daddy, please...” Those words were so slurred Titus had to lean closer to hear them correctly. “T.. too much...”

“My baby boy, you said three hours, remember?” Titus grabed Noctis’ by his hair and stood up, pulling him along. Noctis scrabbled on the bench, barely able to support himself on his shaking arms. “You don’t want to disappoint your Daddy, do you?” Noctis only shook his head, breathing loudly through his mouth. As if in afterthought, Titus pushed Noctis’ face against his hard cock, imagining already fucking the prince.

But first thing first.

Enjoying how Noctis was sloppily mouthing at his cock, Titus pulled out a small pager from his pants’ pocket and presses the button in the middle. It was a signal for the bar’s staff that the guy fucking Noctis really would be the last one – the rest waiting in the room would have to go somewhere else. If that depended on Titus, he would leave Noctis there for much longer, however, both of them couldn’t disappear for too long.

Not to mention he still had plans for Noctis.

“You’re doing so well, my boy,” Titus whispered, looking down at him.

The prince had his eyes closed, smearing tears and saliva on the front of Titus’ pants but he didn’t care about it. Every time the man on the other side of the wall was starting to call Noctis’ names, praise him for being such an eager slut, Noctis would shiver with pleasure, his moans getting louder.

Soon, the stranger came and Noctis’ body stopped being moved. Titus let go of his hair, letting him fall down onto the bench, enjoying how limply Noctis was laying there, drenched in sweat. The only sound in the room seemed to be Noctis’ rapid breathing.

Noctis was so tired he didn’t even move when Titus grabbed him and pulled his bottom from the hole in the wall, laying his legs on the bench. He quickly closed the hole, not wanting anyone to see their faces.

Titus gulped, arousal grabbing his insides, when he saw the state of Noctis’ ass: it was all red, gaping open and leaking cum, making a mess on his thighs. Tentatively, he pushed his two fingers inside Noctis who didn’t even stir. If that was possible, Titus’ cock became more hard. He was a big man overall and Noctis had never before taken his fingers inside so _easily._

“Can you even feel it?” he asked, scissoring his fingers. This time Noctis whimpered but he still wasn’t moving.

He was laying on his side facing Titus, his mouth opened and tongue stuck out. His eyes are completely unfocused and he was mewling quietly with every movement of Titus’ fingers. Only when Titus presses against his prostate, did Noctis move – or tried to move away from him. He spanked Noctis for it, once, enjoying how he cries out.

“C’mon, my boy, Daddy wants to play with you too.” In record time, Titus pulled his pants down. He sat on the bench, leaning against the wall and pulled Noctis onto his laps. Noctis’ head rolled to the side but he didn’t use his safeword so Titus took it as permission to continue.

“I... I can’t, it’s too much...” Noctis slurred, going completely limp in Titus’ hold.

His legs were still spread as if he couldn’t close them anymore and that only made Titus want to fuck him more, to ruin Noctis even more. He positioned Noctis’ abused ass above his hard cock, enjoying how he was so much smaller than him it wasn’t even difficult to move him as Titus wanted.

“It’s not too much, you can do it for your daddy,” Titus whispered hotly against Noctis’ ear, who trembles and whines loudly in reply.

He grabed his cock and pushed it slowly into Noctis, it going in easily without any resistance. Normally, Noctis needed a lot of preparation but this time he was taking Titus’ whole thick cock like it was nothing. Titus mouthed at Noctis’ neck when he bottomed out in him, holding his hips down and not letting him try to move away.

“D-daddy!” Noctis all but screamed in a hoarse voice when Titus began to thrust into him, pressing against his prostate. “Daddy, I can’t, I –”

Still no safeword.

“You let all those men fuck you... stretch you so much I could put my hand next to my cock and still have space... but daddy can’t fuck you?” Titus snarled, thrusting harder. Noctis sobbed in his arms, shaking his head slowly. “Do you know who I saw taking my boy’s pretty ass?” He grabbed Noctis’ chin and turned his head towards himself; Noctis’ eyes were gleaming from tears, his mouth was opened in silent screams. He was drooling again, unable to control even such a basic part of himself. All of it was making Titus want to take him faster, harder, make Noctis come on his cock alone, fill him up and then fuck his throat and paint that pretty face white. “Who did you let fuck you but now you deny it to your daddy?”

With a growl, Titus pushed his boy from his laps. Noctis fell onto the bench on his back, his legs still spread open like invitation. Before he could move, Titus was back on him, hooking those long legs on his shoulders and thrusting into him again. Noctis whined and griped the cushion under him, looking at Titus with eyes clouded with lust. In this position he was tighter, his insides clenching around Titus’ cock just right. He threw his head back, thrusting into Noctis so hard he felt the whole bench moving under him. Noctis was all hot and slippery inside, mewling just right to make Titus go a little wild.

He squeezed the abused skin of Noctis’ ass, causing him to yelp in pain, and then he leant closer, practically folding Noctis in half, not breaking the fast rhythm of his hips thrusting. He was so close to coming already, having to observe how his boy had been taken again and again without relieving himself save for that time at the beginning.

Noctis was moaning constantly, his spent cock limp between their bodies. He was looking at Titus with half-lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed. Somehow, he managed to find the strength to wrap his arms around Titus’ neck and cling onto him, whimpering something close to “ _too much, too much_ ” straight into Titus’ ear.

“Too much?” Titus repeated, sweat running down his eyebrow. He was so close to coming, to mark Noctis the same way those countless men had done it earlier. “Was it too much when Amicitia was holding your legs up and fucking you?” Titus rasped. He spanked Noctis once, twice, and Noctis sobbed every time, his eyes rolling up from pleasure. “Too much when you came on my Glaives’ fingers?” Now, Noctis was sobbing the whole time, looking at the ceiling with unseeing eyes while Titus started to thrust even harder, chasing his orgasm, his voice hoarse when he was talking to Noctis even if he doubted he hears him. “You took them, my boy, and you... will take... your daddy too!”

The last snaps of his hips and Titus was coming, deep inside Noctis, moaning his pleasure against Noctis’ shoulder. The prince only sobbed louder, his arms laying limply on Titus’ shoulders.

Titus pulled out slowly from Noctis. His cum started to leak out immediately and Titus felt a deep satisfaction at that. He closed Noctis’ legs and then laid next to him, the bench almost too little for them, and pulled Noctis into his arms. The prince was breathing tiredly, his mouth still open, hair messy, but a sense of awareness was coming back into his eyes.

They didn’t have much time but Titus was sure he could come up with a good excuse about why he had taken the prince out of his apartment for so long. He hugs the shivering body of his lover and kisses Noct’s forehead, enjoying the quiet sigh of content he receives.

“Rest, my boy. You were so good to your Daddy tonight,” Titus whispered, squeezing his arm tightly around Noctis.

Noctis nodded, tiredly, but he was smirking when he looked at Titus even if his eyelids were already falling down. He looked completely debauched, covered in sweat and cum, and Titus felt arousal stirring in his spent cock. He ran his fingers down Noctis’ thigh and then behind him, playing with Noctis’ overused opening. Noctis only pouted in his sleep, not even stirring a muscle. Titus’ gaze falls onto the marks left by the gag’s strands on Noctis’ cheeks and he hummed to himself, sliding his fingers in and out of his boy.

Next time, he would put Noctis in a room where he would get filled from both ends.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll let you guess which Amicitia Drautos was talking about ;)
> 
> Visit me on my tumblr: [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
